Kissing you
by sadk1tt1e
Summary: A snowballing progression of love... Cute MaStar one shot,


I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER... SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...

Prologue

"LEAVE HER ALONE" a 7 year old Black*Star screamed. Rushing towards the much older boy. Hitting him with his little fists

The older boy shoved him out of the way. " get lost pipsqueak" the older boy spat.

Black*Star growled and butted his head into the older boy stomach. Causing the other boy and Black*Star to land heavily on the ground. Their limbs tangling together as they continued their scuffle.

"I SAID LEAVE MAKA ALONE, YOU JERK" Black*Star's little voice bellowed. Landing several punches into the older boy's face. As the older boy regained his balance he shoved Black*Star into a bench.

"hey what's going on over there!" a shopkeeper yells from across the street. The older boy cussed under his breath and then took off running.

" you guys okay" the shopkeeper ask the two children left standing there. " yeah nothin I couldn't handle" Black*Star said with a cocky grin.

The shopkeeper shrugged, "if ya say so" looking at the kids on last time before wandering back into his shop.

Black*Star walked over to the little 7 year old blonde girl sitting in the dirt. Smudges of dried dirt and tears stained her face.

"Maka, are you ok?" the blue haired boy asked as he crouched down to her. Her giant green orbs looked up at him, "yea I thinks so" she said with a strained voice.

Suddenly a look of panic spread across her face. " Star your bleeding!" Maka cried, looking at the blood that dripped from his arm.

He looked at his arm to see a small cut. " oh that, that's nothing" he grinned widely" it doesn't even hurt"

Maka stood up quickly, " we need to get it cleaned out and bandaged". She said as she grabbed Black*Star's hand and drag him along to her house

"Maka, seriously I'm fine" Black*Star complained on their way there. All his complaining and griping accomplished was the little blonde girls hand to tighten her grip on him as she dragged him along. As they came to her backyard gate, she shoved it open. Dragging him through the yard.

" mama, mama where are you" she yelled as she burst through the back door . " she mustn't be home I guess" shaking her head in annoyances.

"Sit here Star" Maka said as she planted him on the couch. She wandered out of sight for a few minutes, shuffling around stuff in the other room. Then promptly returning with a handful of items. Peroxide, bandages, 2 wet washcloths, and 2 lollipops (purple and green).

Setting everything on the coffee table, Maka gets to work. "Give me your arm, Star" as Maka held a wash cloth up. "Hell no!" Black*Star yell as he scooted back on the couch. "Please Star I need to clean the cut out" Maka pleaded with a pout on her face.

"finnne" Black*Star grumbles as he stretched his arm out. Ever so gently Maka went work cleaning the wound.

After all said and done it only took a few minutes to clean and disinfect the cut. She finished up by placing a green and blue striped. "there we go" she exclaimed feeling super proud of herself. Black*Star scrunched his nose and said "it still kind of stings"

"Oh, ok here." She state and she very gentle kisses the bandaged spot. "Eww gross, whatcha ya do that for" as he made a disgruntled face.

Maka looked at him wide eyed "mama always does that to make me feel better" confused. "didn't it help?"

Black*Star looked at her in awe " yea, yea it does" he said with a grinned on his face. "Good, well then here for bein a good patient" handing him a green lollipop, while popping a purple one in her mouth. Black*Star grinned widely "green my favorite color". "I know" she smiled with a all-knowing look.

He ruffled her hair "you're my best friend Maka". She flashed him a bright smile " your my best friend too Star"

-  
A few months later

It was a hot summer's day. The kind that made everything moist and sticky. Black*Star was sitting at the kitchen table drawing and coloring a "epic ninja battle" picture.

As he sat there swaying his feet to and fro in the over sized chair, he became aware of a small noise coming from the side door of the house that lead to the yard.

Sniffle, sniffle. "what was that" he pondered before he shimmied himself off the tall chair. The blue haired boy wandered over to the screen door, to find a small mess of blonde pigtails and entwined limbs sitting and balled up on the side porch.

"Maka, whatcha doin here?" Black*Star asks as he opened the door.  
Sniffles were the only response he received. He flopped next to the girl and inspected her. She looked sad and like she had been crying a lot. Maka sat there, her knees to her chin and arms wrapped around her leg. Not saying anything , but occasionally letting out a sniffle or two.

"Is someone picking on you again" the small boy inquired. "if they are I'll beat them up for ya" he stated. "no" Maka said in a low whisper "I ran away from home"

"why'd ya do something stupid like that!" he exclaimed. She stared at him with giant green orbs, sparkling with tear and a hint of shock. " I'm not stupid" she whined.

She looked back down at her feet, " I'm upset" she sighed. "why?" he asked.  
"Mama left, and she's not coming back" she cried . "what, why?" the boy asked sadly. Maka shrugged "I don't know, all I know is she didn't take me with her" she started to sob.

Black*Star put an arm around her, trying to console her. " I- I just feel so hurt, I don't understand Star" she mumbled through muffled tears. Black*Star sat there at a loss of word, unsure how to console the tiny girl.

Thinking for a long moment racking his brain as to what to say, he suddenly has an idea. He turns to Maka and ever so gently places both hands on either side of her cheeks, turning her to *Star leaned and planted a small kiss on Maka's lips.

Maka sat there for a few minutes stunned. "wha- what was th-that for" she stammered. Black*Star stared at her a bit confused "I kissed you to make you feel better, did it help?"

She sat there for a long while with a thoughtful look on her face. "yea I guess it did" and smiled at him.

CHAPTER 1  
 _ **A little over a decade later and many faded, forgotten memories**_

Maka sat on her bed propped up on pillows reading a book, called "The battle of life". She had read and reread the page several times, unable to concentrate.

Recently she had a feeling lonely. Not on the friend side of things, she had plenty of those. It was more on the lines of wanting someone to share a tender moment with, the desire to have someone to cuddle with on cold night. The truth of it though was being a meister and her constant dislike for men had hindered her from seeking out the companionship from the opposite sex. Every where she went it seemed everyone had someone. Whether or not it was shopping in the stores or walking down the streets of death city, it seemed people droned on two by two.  
Needless to say between her annoying wandering mind and a sudden sensation of soul aura that she knew all too well nearby, she was in no mood to be trifled with.

Maka rolled her eyes before looking to her left finding a mess of blue hair and a smooshed face, making faces up against the glass of her window. She opened the window and snatched Black*Star off the window sill. "You're an idiot Black*Star, why can't you just use the door like a normal person" she said angrily.

"YOUR GOD HAS GRACED YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HIM" Black*Star bellowed. Maka rolled her eyes " I can't even get dress in my own room cuz YOU keep showing up at my window^ she replied becoming more annoyed  
Black*Star ruffled her hair and laugh loudly. "YOU GOD FINDS YOU AMUSING". In an instant Maka whips her book up and yells "MAKA CHOP" making a dent into the blue haired boys head.

Maka sighed furiously as she stood over the boy's semi–conscious form. Grabbing him by the collar and dragged him through her bedroom door, down the hall, and into the front room.

Soul and Kidd sat on the couch eyeing her curiously. Maka dropped Black*Star's heavy body on the floor. She angrily turned to them "take care of, THIS" pointing to Black*Star as she walked back down to her room.  
The boys could hear her shuffling stuff around in her room. A few minutes later Maka emerged from her room, carrying a jacket and purse in her arms. "I'm going out" She stated emotionlessly, without waiting for a response she was out the front door.

It took Black*Star a few minutes to recover from his venomous blow to the head. When he finally did he jumped up furiously "what the hell is her problem" he growled, but without waiting for answer he stormed out the apartment after her.

Kidd looked over at Soul with a quizzical look in his eyes " You think she'll ever figure out he have feelings for her?" he asked. Soul stretched his arm around the back of the couch where Kidd sat "death only now" he responded diverting his attention back to TV

CHAPTER 2

Maka wandered aimlessly around Death city, long forgetting the ruckus back at the apartment. Passing shop by shop she pondered all her life choices. The blonde had to admit she wasn't the most observant person when it came to this subject in life. Honestly the one and only person she had ever had a crush on was Soul, and finding out he was gay had wiped away any delusions of running of into the sunset with him.

After a while she found herself at a near by park. It was quaint with wooden benches, a swing set, and several large swaying trees with tiny flowers around the base of it. Maka decided to take a break, flopping herself on to the bench.  
Maybe it was something she'd have to wait for later in life, she frowned at the thought. Sitting there Maka was lost in thought, so deeply that she didn't detect the maddening soul creeping up on her. Closer and closer it crept, the out of nowhere a blue and tan blur slammed into her. Causing the pigtailed girl to slide halfway across the seat, and practically tipping her over.

"Your losing you touch, Pigtails" Black*Star bellowed. Maka stared at him furiously, not saying a word for a minute. " What's your problem Black*Star" Maka asked venomously.

The blue haired boy laughed loudly. "You're the one with a problem, an attitude problem" poking her in the cheek. Maka shot him a dirty look, then noticed a lollipop in his hand. "Come on bookworm it ain't gonna bite" he smiled. Maka gave him a sour look.

Black*Star exhaled slightly "can we call it a truce?" he asked as he nudged her shoulder with his head. She let out a large sigh and grabbed the lollipop from him. "Fine" she said.

Maka noticed Black*Star popped a green lollipop in his mouth, then looked down at her own. It was a pretty shade of purple, she smiled softly to herself. "purple, my favorite color" flashing him a smile. "Ya, I know" he stated as he showed off a cocky smile as to say he was an all knowing God.

They sat in silence for a while before Black*Star looked over at Maka. "So?" he asked with probing eyes. "So?" she retorted back.

"Talk to me, tell me what's got you all worked up" with sincerity in his voice and on his face. Maka looked at him with shock and a vibrant blush across her face. "I don't wanna talk about it" she mumbled.

How could Maka possible explain to anyone what she was feel, let alone a guy and not just any guy but Black*Star of all people. "I think it'd make you feel a lot better if you talked to someone… I could call Tsubaki if you'd like" he said. Maka waved her hands back and forth "hahaha no, no that not necessary really" she said quickly.

Black*Star eyed her suspiciously for a bit, then out of nowhere he throw the blonde girl over his shoulder. He started spinning and bouncing up and down like an idiot. " put me down you moron" she yelled. "not till ya tell me what's wrong"  
In that moment Maka realized that

Black*Star wasn't going to let it go.

She guessed in the end it couldn't really hurt to talk to somebody about it.  
"Fine!" she conceded. He plopped her back onto the bench. Maka fixed her pigtailed hair Black*Star so kindly messed up. He sat there patiently.  
Maka cleared her throat and exhaled a large breath. Her little hands clenched tightly together as she fiddled with her thumbs. "i- I don't know, I guess I've been feeling outta sorts" she paused "kinda lonely I suppose you could say" she stated methodically. "I look around me and see everyone else moving on with their lives, yet I seem to be stuck in the same place. I mean I'm 17 and I haven't even had my first kiss." She shook her head not believe she was venting this out loud.

Black*Star looked stunned. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Maka receded into herself under his stare. "Look Black*Star, don't worry about it… I just bein stupid." She looked away "just chalk it up to weirdo girl problems." And she stood to go.

Black*Star grabbed her wrist halting her where she stood, his head tilting down as he stood up. He brought his to meet hers. A flash of pity in his eyes, no wait not pity. Sadness just around the edges of his deep blue orbs. A small frown on his lips, It seemed like an eternity before he spoke. "You did have you first kiss, dontcha remember?" he said softly.

She was baffled as to what he was talking about. The look of confusion on her face. He seemed even sadder by that. He released her wrist gently, sinking back down on the bench, she followed suit. "guess you wouldn't, huh… it was a long time ago and you were going through a lot" he spoke wistfully. "Black*Star i-" stopping herself in mid sentence, racking her brain trying to make sense of all it.  
"we were 7, I found ya on my side porch crying" he practically whispered. The mention of that made her brain twitch slightly. She slumped against the back of the bench with a pensive look on her face. "I ran away that day, mama left and I couldn't stand to be there any more" haze filled her emerald orbs " I was so beside myself and then you kissed my pain away" she said with a small smile across her lips.

Maka glanced at him with a slight hint of pink in her cheeks. "I'm sorry I forgot Star" an apologetic tone in her voice. " you haven't called me that in a really long time" he noted causing her cheeks to redden further.

"it's alright" he told her with a mischievous smile plastered on his face "But as a punishment though YOUR GOD REQUIRES A SECOND KISS" he bellowed and before Maka could even react, he pulled her tightly to his body with one arm. Cupping the back of her head with the other hand, he pulled her into a lip-tight lip lock.

The kiss was intense and hot. Filling them with hot light like the sun, it was undeniable and the world faded away.

CHAPTER 3  
 _ **A few days later**_

It'd been 4 days since the kiss. Maka had to admit she was very confused. After it happened Black*Star didn't say much, just offering to walk her home and then at the entrance of the apartment complex told her he'd see she late. He had a huge smile on his face when he left.

Death, why hadn't she initiated a conversation about the kiss. She was a coward and confused, but especially a coward. The past 4 days had been mentally exhausting, so many questions floated around in her head as she puttered around the house . Why did he kiss her? How did she feel about said kiss? Did this go against her firm belief that men were pervert?

Maka had to admit the kiss had been amazing, but was it based on how she had recently been feel or was there a deeper meaning because it had been with Star. An damn it, why hadn't he talked to since it happened.

" Hey,... hey earth to Maka" Soul snapped his fingers in front of her face. Maka shook herself out of her stupor. "what'd you say Soul?" She looked quizzically.

"I said I was going over to Kidd's in like a hour and I wouldn't be home till after lunchtime tomorrow." Soul looked at her suspiciously " Are you ok Maks you seem spacey, well spacier the usual" Soul said slightly concerned.

Maka nervously giggled "oh no I fine. Nothing to worry about" she waved him off. Soul stared at her intently "You sure, I could cancel and stay here with you?". Maka sigh lightly "No, really I'll be fine Soul." She stated reassuringly. Soul shrugged. Soul knew if she wanted to talk she'd come to him when she was ready, so he didn't push the subject any further.

Soul smiled at her and said "if ya say so bookworm" as he stood to go to his room and get ready to leave.

3 hours later…

After Soul left, Maka wondered around the apartment picking up and such. When all the cleaning was done she took a long hot shower mull over this past weeks events. Why hadn't he spoke to in the past 4 days? Was she suppose to just pretend it never happened ? She thought about the moment they kissed, his hands on her body. It sent a shiver up her body, not just a shiver but a tremor that could rock the world.

Maka's body felt like it was on fire. She turned the water to cold to shock herself out of the memory. "Great now he's got me thinking like a pervert" she muttered to herself. Getting out of the shower she went about her usual beauty rituals. After all that she dressed in a snuggly fitting pair of periwinkle panties and matching sheer flowy low cut cami that sat just above her belly button. She had inspected herself in the mirror.

She had filled out a little over the years, not much mind you but enough to be curvier that a stick figure. She had full size B breasts and hips to match, giving her a more womanly figure. Maka had been fairly taller than some of her peers a few years ago, but long since then she hadn't grown much leaving her at 5"4. She was petite that was for sure. The blonde haired girl finished brushing her long blonde hair and left it down. She still wore pigtails most of the time but occasionally switched it up.

"Wonder if Star's into girls that look like me" she thought to herself. He'd had a few girlfriends over the years, all bust and sexy looking. None that lasted though. She had been surprised that he hadn't date Tsubaki honesty, but then again Tsubaki dating Hiro probably put the wrench in that plan. In the end contemplating it over she just decide to take a nap. The last thing Maka thought about was Black*Star as her heavy lids closed.

CHAPTER 4

A sleeping Maka felt a sudden cool draft on her skin. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake. The sensations of someone's hand touching her cheek though caused her to awake instantly. She sat up quickly and scooter back against her pillow a little.

Anger crossed her face. "WHAT THE HELL STAR! You scare me half to death" she spat. There sat the smiling blue haired idiot on the edge of her bed. His intensely eyes looked her over " Looking pretty hot Maka" he stated bluntly. It took Maka a few seconds to realize he was talking about skimpy sleep attire. She blushed vibrantly and quickly pulled up the blanket to cover her indecency. "maaakkaaa choppp!" she scream as she slammed a book into his head .  
"crap!fuck! For death's sake Maka it was a compliment!" Black*Star whined as he rolled around the floor.

"WHAT… ARE… YOU… DOING… HERE. And how did you get in here?!" she asked with steam come out her ears. Black*Star composed himself and sat back on the edge of the bed. "for one, for someone that's suppose to be so smart, leaving you widow unlock isn't very smart" he stated sarcastically. "I live on the 5th floor you idiot!" she spat. He leaned close to her cheek, "And secondly I came to see you." He whispered in her ear. That sent shivers down her spine as she sat there frozen in place with a blush across her cheeks. "w-wwhy?" she stammered.

He smiled softly. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and lightly kissed them. "I missed you" he pull back a little to look at her. Of all the things she should have done like asking him what was this all about or throw him out, she kissed him passionately despite that a moment age she had pissed. It was insanity but yet it felt so right. Gliding her arms around his neck and leaned into him. His hand roamed over her body, her indecency forgotten.

When they finally came up for air, Black*Star looked at her lovingly. "You should get dressed, we can find a movie to watch and order out some grub.". She nodded in agreement and with that he went out the front room.

She stood in the middle of the room holding her chest, her heart beating fast. Her eyes widen in a sudden realization, "Crap, I'm in love with that boy" she said to herself. A blush and soft smile crossed her face.

CHAPTER 5

Black*Star sat calmly on the couch, or more like calm on the outside but inside he was practically doing backflips. "She kissed me back!" he thought to himself. He had feelings for her since they were 7. Now finally confirmed his best dreams he was walking on clouds. He ran a hand through his messy blue hair. He had been terrified to come over. It literally took 4 day to gather the courage to come over after kissing her in the park, it took even more to be as brazen as he just had been. To think the Great Black*Star was terrified of a tiny blonde girl was ridiculous. But then again she wasn't a girl any more she was woman now, the sexy night wear had proved that and he was no longer a boy but a man.

He suddenly heard her shuffling down the hall. Maka came out in a light pink long sleeve shirt, hot pink pj pants, and a pair of rainbow socks. Her silky blonde hair lying over shoulders flowing down to her waist. Her cheeks a light pink glow over them. She clothing laid loosely on her petite body. She was never was one to wear revealing clothing, she didn't need to she was gorgeous without resorting to that.. Well except for those damn plaid shirts that showed of her long luscious legs, " **those skirts** … those would be the death of him" he thought to himself silently

"So what do you wanna eat" she asked softly shaking him out of his daze. " How about Pandora's Box (*a grill bar that delivers)" Black*Star ask. Maka smiled "Sounds good"

After ordering and waiting 45 minutes, the food finally arrived. Thank death though, cuz between stealing glances at each other and a lot of blushing from said glance it was starting to get flustering.

"What kinda movie are you interested in watching" Black*Star asked shifting through the dvd's. " have you ever seen 'pan's labyrinth'? " Maka ask while setting all their food and drinks on the coffee table. Black*Star shook his head no " is it any good?".

"well I like it, but theirs is subtitles." Maka look at him thoughtfully "I guess that might be a problem, seen as you can't read" Maka giggle and stuck out her tongue at him. He got a mischievous smirk on his face, grabbing her waist and pulling her back to his chest " oh yea, just cuz you like to read doesn't mean we gotta read our movie too" he said as he tickle her side. She wiggled and giggle against his touch, he had forgoing how ticklish she was. He creased his tickle attack and hugged her close, kissing her on the side of her forehead causing Maka released a satisfied sigh. He love how she smelt of vanilla and peppermint, it was intoxicating

They stood there for a few minutes enjoying the ambiance of the moment. "we should eat before it gets cold" Maka pointed out. "we haven't picked out a movie yet" he countered not wanting to giving up the warmth of her body. " How about 'Army of darkness' "

He loosened his grip, looking at he surprised. " isn't that the we watch several years back and terrified you half to death?" he ask quizzically. "yea it was but I got over it. I'm kinda into scary movies now" Maka said as she sat on the couch. "well then that sound good " Black*Star walked over to the dvd in and started the movie. He wander over to the couch and plopped down next to her, grabbed his food and started eating.

CHAPTER 6

The movie ended and the food had been long since gone. They picked up all the clutter and dishes. Maka set them in the sink, rinsed her hand and dried them off. She turned to Black*Star who was leaning against the counter looking over some of the dvds. Maka watch him with interest, she wasn't sure when he had got so tall. He had to be at least 5"11, his shoulders and chest were buff from training. His tan skin the color of caramel from long hours in the sun. She hadn't realized how handsome he had gotten, she mused to herself.

Black*Star noticed Maka standing across the room staring at him "What" he asked cautiously. She blushed slightly for being caught staring " So we probably should have a conversation about this" gesturing with her hand between them " a grown up conversation " she clarified.

"HEY ARE YOU SAYING YOUR GOD ISN'T A GROWN UP" he said teasingly. Maka raise her eyebrow and folded her arms. "I was kidding Maka" he said softly as he closed the distance between them. Black*Star placed his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them with his thumbs. Maka intensely blushed and averted her eyes. "Who's acting like an adult now" he teased. She looked back up at him even redder then before.

"it's simple Maka, I have deep feelings for you. Do you feel the same?" he inquired. "Yea I do Star" Maka stated meekly.

Black*Star gave her a bear hug and laughed loudly. "WELL IT'S SETTLED THEN YOUR MY BEAUTIFUL GODDESS GIRLFRIEND". Maka gasped from a mixture of Black*Star's massive hug and a shiver that went through her for hearing those word. Hugging him back tightly she knew she never wanted to let go.


End file.
